The Aquarium
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Trevor, Grace, Dylan and my OC's Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal go to the aquarium


Trevor arranged a day out for himself, Grace and Dylan and invited Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal to come along as well. Trevor and Crystal were getting the car ready while Dylan and Chardonnay-Alesha just chilled on the sofa and Grace was making the sandwiches. Trevor and Crystal came back inside and smiled at each other.

"Ready", Trevor asked.

"Why do I have to come", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"To look after your favourite little sister", Crystal replied.

"You are my only little sister", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Yeah that's why I'm your favourite", Crystal replied.

Everyone got in the car and Grace was driving. Trevor put his seatbelt on and made sure Crystal was able to do hers and then looked to the front out of the windshield. Dylan ended up sitting in the middle seat in the back and wasn't impressed.

"Why am I in the middle", Dylan asked.

"Because Crystal needs a booster seat and Chardonnay-Alesha takes after her mother when it comes down to bum sizes", Trevor said.

"Have you been looking at Mercedes bum", Grace asked.

"We used to go out", Trevor replied.

"Ok I'll let you off", Grace replied.

Grace started the car and they drove out of Hollyoaks village. Dylan just looked at Chardonnay-Alesha as she had put her headphones in. He thought to himself he could talk to Crystal but she was looking out of the window playing eye spy with Trevor. Grace looked through the mirror at the back seat and saw Dylan looking really bored. Trevor turned to look at him.

"What's up with you", Trevor asked.

"I'm bored, eye spy is a boring game and Chardonnay-Alesha's plugged herself in", Dylan replied.

"Well give her a nudge and she might talk to you", Trevor replied.

"Trevor, Dylan leave her alone she's happy listening to her music", Grace replied.

Dylan looked at Grace and folded his arms. They finally arrived at the aquarium and Trevor and Crystal couldn't wait to go inside. Grace put the lunch in her bag and then they went inside. They got to the counter and Grace did the talking.

"Two adults and three kids please", Grace said.

They were given wrist bands. Trevor helped Crystal do hers and Grace was helping Chardonnay-Alesha and then Chardonnay-Alesha did Grace's. Dylan stood there trying to do his himself so Chardonnay-Alesha helped him. They then entered the aquarium. Trevor, Dylan and Crystal were amazed at all the different fish while Grace and Chardonnay-Alesha stood in the background leaving Trevor, Dylan and Crystal to get on with it. Crystal was reading the facts out with help from Dylan.

"It's so nice to see a family enjoying themselves here", One of the workers said.

"Yeah well that's what me and my husband and our three kids do, we love fish. Me and Chardonnay-Alesha here love the angel fish", Grace said putting her arm around Chardonnay-Alesha to try and make it look as if they are mother and daughter.

"Yeah the angel fish so pretty", Chardonnay-Alesha replied in a sarcastic way but so the worker wouldn't realize.

The worker walked off and Grace took her arm off Chardonnay-Alesha. Crystal lead the way into the next room where the clown fish are. Trevor and Crystal looked at the facts together while Dylan took a photo.

"I've found Nemo", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Grace started to laugh. They went into the next room which was the sea lions. Chardonnay-Alesha took a little more interest in the sea lions. Trevor read the facts out with Crystal and then smiled at Grace. Dylan, Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal had their photo taken by the sea horses. They then went into the sharks room. Crystal was amazed.

"Wow they are so big", Crystal said.

"Read the facts out", Trevor said.

"Sharks belong to a family of fish that have skeletons made of cartilage, a tissue more flexible and lighter than bone. All sharks have multiple rows of teeth, and while they loose teeth on a regular basis, new teeth continue to grow and replace those they loose. Shark skin is made up of a series of scales that act as an outer skeleton for easy movement and for saving energy in water. Did you know sharks predate the dinosaurs by 200 million years. The largest known species of shark, , might have reached a maximum length of 67 feet", Crystal read out.

They then went into the lunch room and sat at one of the tables. Trevor and Crystal sat one side and Grace, Chardonnay-Alesha and Dylan sat on the other side. Grace got the lunch out of her bag. which was cheese and ham baguettes, crisps, fruit in jelly and cheese strings. Crystal played on the slide and climbing frame while Trevor, Grace, Dylan and Chardonnay-Alesha waited for their food to go down. Dylan smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha and then they went and brought a rock stick each and Chardonnay-Alesha chose one for Crystal.

"I used to only ever get these on holiday", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Or when other people go on holiday and by you a stick of rock which is called candy", Dylan replied.

"Yeah the rubbish present that you end up eating anyway", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Dylan and Chardonnay-Alesha paid and then went back to Trevor and Grace. After half an hour Trevor got Crystal and they went round the second half of the aquarium. They saw some neon tetra's.

"Trevor you have some of these", Grace said.

Crystal smiled at Trevor. They went into the next room which had nothing in it. They walked to the next room to find an octopus. Grace decided Chardonnay-Alesha should read the facts about the octopus.

"Octopuses are one of the most interesting sea creatures. Name octopus is derived from a Greek language and it means eight-footed. There are over 200 species of octopuses and all of them live in oceans around the world, usually near the coral reefs. Octopuses are invertebrates, which mean that they are boneless. Because of that, octopus loses its shape when it is pulled out of the water", Chardonnay-Alesha read out.

They went into the last room which is the dolphins. Trevor and Grace both made Dylan read out the facts about the dolphins. Dylan slowly walked over to the facts and looked up at his dad.

"Dolphins are mammals; this means that they nurse their babies with milk from the mothers. Dolphins can swim up to 260 m. below the surface of the ocean. Dolphins can stay up to 15 minutes under water, but they cannot breath under the water. Dolphins use a technique called echolocation to find food and navigate. Dolphins live in groups formed by 10 to 12 individuals. There are 32 different kinds of ocean dolphins and 4 species of river dolphins. The largest dolphin is the killer whale also known as Orca. The most known dolphin is the bottlenose dolphin. Dolphins are warm-blooded. Dolphins communicate through sounds and whistles. Dolphins eat fish and squid", Dylan read out.

They all got back into the car and this time Trevor was driving. Grace fell asleep next to him. On the way back it was silent as Trevor didn't want to wake Grace up. They eventually arrived back in Hollyoaks village.


End file.
